maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrone Cash/Jacky 50A
Biography Tyrone Cash, or real name Leonard Williams, is a hero from Marvel comics. However, unlike some heroes, Tyrone Cash was exclusive to Earth-1610 of Marvel's many universe, which means he doesn't exist in neither Earth-616 or other Earths. Tyrone was also known as "the original Hulk". He himself had met the Bruce Banner of his universe, Earth-1610, and both "hated" their own body. Bruce Banner joined Leonard's team when Leonard was working on a version of the Ultimate universe's version of Super Soldier serum. Then, after the serum was completed, Williams took it and became the predecessor of the Bruce Banner Hulk. During his times as the "original Hulk" in the Ultimate universe, he became a ruthless gangster and murderer through out Africa and Asia. He was then recruited into the Ultimate version of Nick Fury's Avengers, where his amoral behaviour made him "perfect" for missions. However, later, Tyrone lost his powers that came from "the Hulk Drug" that once he made after he was hypnotized by Blade. After that, the Avengers escorted him back to their base and interrogated them, and after that, executed Tyrone. Although he was dead, his powers are very remarkable. Tyrone possesses superhuman attributes after using his "Hulk Drug" which enchances his body. Tyrone himself was strong enough to break an Adamantium needle of Earth-1610, that is not harder than Earth-616's Adamantium. He also developed great muscles, so he can jump at great heights. Tyrone also has a regenerative ability, but not rapid regeneration than normal humans. Tyrone was also highly resistant due to his great durability. Tyrone may not someone that can be recognized, but he will be one great hero to work with. In-Game Bio "Leonard Williams was once a briliant British scientist that works at Cambridge University. He was working on another version of the Super-Soldier serum when Bruce Banner joined his team. After that, he tested the serum on himself and it turned him into the predecessor of Hulk. Later, he adopted the persona of Tyrone Cash and joined the Avengers of his universe. Tyrone may be a bit of a no-good-man, but his powers are certainly useful and can help others in need of help." Class Bruiser *Bruisers gains Enraged when attacking Scrappers or being attacked by them, increasing all stats. *Vulnernable to Blasters. Blasters deals critical damage to Bruisers and gains Focused Attacks when being attacked or when attacking Bruisers. Scrapper *Scrappers do follow-up attacks against Infiltrators and gains Close Quarter Combat if being attacked by or attacking an Infiltrator. *Vulnernable to Bruisers. Bruisers gains Enraged when attacking or being attacked by Scrappers, increasing all stats. Recruit *Requires 90 Command Points. Recruitment Quote *Tyrone Cash: "Good to see ya, Agent! You can always count on me anytime you want. Mr. Tyrone here is always ready to serve! Just give me your..." *Hulk: "Hulk hear you had met Hulk! Hulk don't know you!" *Tyrone Cash: "At least we still can be friends, big fella!" Note: The MAA Hulk states that he does not know Tyrone although Tyrone actually met Bruce Banner. This is because Tyrone is NOT from Earth-616, but from the Ultimate universe, Earth-1610, which explains why Hulk never recognized Tyrone. Even a person called Leonard Williams/Tyrone Cash doesn't exist in Earth-616. Stats *Health: *Stamina: *Attack: *Defense: *Accuracy: *Evasion: Passives Tyrone The Man *Counts as both Bruiser and Scrapper, gaining both of the classes' advantage and disadvantage. *Chance to protect an ally from single or area attack. *Gains Tyrone Up 'after protecting. **'Tyrone Up: 'Increases defense, attack and accuracy. Stacks up to 3 times. Only can be removed through unarmed melee attacks that has Remove Buffs. 'Hulk Drug *Immune to Poisoned, Pain, Burning, Chilled, and Stamina-Draining effects. *Immune to Pressure Points. *Very high crit resistance. Bring On That Punch, Would Ya! *Takes reduced damage from melee attacks. *Immune to Combo Setup and Wide Open. *Counters unarmed melee attacks. *After protecting an ally and countering an unarmed melee attack, for 2 turns, Tyrone will be immune to all class-based negative debuffs. Actions Deadly Brawl (Level 1) *Melee unarmed attack. *3 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Pain: Takes more damage by 8%. **Slowed: Evasion reduced by 25%. **Combo Setup: Takes more damage from melee unarmed attacks. *Grants: **(Self) Tyrone Up: '''Increases defense, attack and accuracy. Stacks up to 3 times. Only can be removed through unarmed melee attacks that has Remove Buffs. **(Self) Covered: Takes 50% damage from attacks. *Special properties: **High Crits: Has a higher chance to deal critical damage. **Deadly Crits: Deals extra damage on critical hits. '''Warning Up (Level 2) *''"I warned them to mind their own business!"'' *Debuff. *Debuff. *Debuffs all enemies. *Inflicts: **Intimidated: Reduces attack, defense and evasion by 18%. **Cornered: Removes and prevents protect effects when active. **Distraction: The next attack has a 50% chance to miss. **Cower: Attacks have a chance to fail by 20%. **Off-Balance: Prevents and removes counter attacks when active. *Special properties: **Quick Action: Grants an immediate free turn after performing this action. **Subtle: Does not trigger most status effects. Kickin' In (Level 6) *''"I told them I'd kick their arse!"'' *Melee unarmed attack. *1 hit. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Hobbled: Attacks cannot be stealthy. **Exposed: Defense reduced by 25%. **Shield Breaker: Prevents and removes shields while active. **Dizzy: Accuracy reduced by 25%. **Staggered: Cannot dodge most attacks. Ignores most avoidance effects. **Wide Open: Takes more damage from melee attacks. *Special properties: ** Cashin' Up The Deal: '''Gains Catastrophic, True Strike, grants Rising Up to self and grants Focused to all allies if Tyrone has 5 stacks of '''Tyrone Up. 1-4 stacks of Tyrone Up will only add True Strike and extra damage. Tank Drop (Level 9) *''"Here goes the tank!"'' *Melee attack. *1 hit. *Attacks all enemies. *Special properties: **Catastrophic: Ignores most avoidance effects, cannot be protected against, and guaranteed to hit. **Boon Buster: Deals more damage against targets with regeneration effects, Strengthened, Focused, Agile, Fortified, or shields. **Exploit Attrition: Deals more damage against targets with Bleeding, Burning, Chilled, Dark Void, ISO-8 Corruption, Poisoned, or Radiation Exposure. **Paragon Exploiter: Deals extra damage against targets with Combo Setup, Dizzy, Exposed, Slowed, Stunned, or Weakened. **Guaranteed Crit: Guaranteed to score a critical hit. Team-Up Bonuses *Red In The Ledger *Street Level *In The Ultimate: Bonus for bringing 2 characters from the Ultimate Earth-1610 universe. *Different-But-Friends: Bonus for bringing Tyrone Cash with Hulk. Category:Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Male Category:90 CP Category:Bruisers Category:Scrappers